


Am I in Love With Valencia?!

by pommedeplume



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Bisexual Female Character, Borderline Personality Disorder, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Mental Health Issues, Pining, Romance, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: Valencia has a new super cool girlfriend but for some reason Rebecca feels all weird and sad. What's up with that?Set during the time jump in Season 3.





	1. Valencia's Girlfriend is So Cool!

“Come again?” Rebecca said, staring wide eyed at Valencia.

“Beth and I are not just friends. We’re dating,” Valencia repeated, a bright smile on her face.

Rebecca felt a strange sinking sensation but she forced a smile on her face.

“Did you hear that Heather? Valencia has a girlfriend!” Rebecca said, elbowing Heather then repeating, “A girlfriend! Isn’t that great?”

“Yeah, that’s cool. I’ve always thought it would be cool to have a girlfriend but, like, I think women are intimidated by my honesty and the fact that I’m so cool,” Heather said.

Rebecca turned to give Heather a momentary glance of surprise before quickly returning to Valencia.

“I’m so happy for you,” Rebecca said, at first placing hands on Valencia’s shoulders before going further and giving her a hug.

Valencia warmly returned Rebecca’s embrace but Rebecca found it difficult to let go.

“OK, Rebecca. I’m glad you’re being so supportive but you can let go,” Valencia noted.

Rebecca laughed, pulling away and saying, “Sorry! I’m just so excited for you!”

“Yeah, it’s really nice. Beth stayed the night with me last night,” Valencia said then squeed, her hands clasped in front of her.

Rebecca froze, her heart pounding, feeling unusually anxious.

“She stayed the night?” Rebecca said, in what she thought was a casual tone.

“Yeah. We’re dating,” Valencia said, furrowing her brow.

Rebecca didn’t know why she was feeling so uncomfortable. Her palms were growing sweaty and she felt inexplicably sad.

“Oh, well, good for you!” Rebecca said, again forcing herself to grin and raising her hand for a high five.

“Ooookay, this is getting weird. I’m gonna go see what Hector is doing,” Heather said, patting Valencia on the arm and walking off to her bedroom.

Valencia frowned and gave Rebecca a unenthusiastic high five.

“Are you OK, Rebecca? I thought you would be cool with this. You’re cool with Darryl and White Josh. And to be honest, I’ve always kinda thought you were bi,” Valencia said, giving Rebecca a pointed glance.

“Bi? What? No! I’m not bi. I mean, I have certain bi tendencies. Just because I’m attracted women doesn’t make me bi,” Rebecca uncomfortably laughed.

Valencia tilted her head at Rebecca in apparent disbelief then shrugged.

“I just need to know you’re cool with this. You’re my best friend, even though I know I’m not yours. Actually, you’re basically the best friend I’ve ever had,” Valencia said, her dark eyes looking concerned.

“Yeah, yeah. Totally! Cool as a cucumber! Actually, you should bring Beth over for a girl group night!” Rebecca said, pointing at Valencia with enthusiasm for her own great idea.

“Really? You want to bring her into the girl group? I mean, sure. As long as you don’t want me to trick her into it like you tried to do with Paula,” Valencia said.

“No! Actually, maybe it shouldn’t be a girl group thing. Maybe, the three of us should just hang. We could Netflix and chill,” Rebecca said, snapping her fingers, then pointing at Valencia again.

“I hope you mean _actually_ Netflix and chill,” Valencia replied with a raised eyebrow.

Rebecca burst into laughter.

“You’re so _funny_! No, just some girl on girl bonding,” Rebecca said, a memory of a time over a year ago when she tried to make out with Valencia at Spider’s mysteriously flashing in her mind.

“That… still sounds like you mean sex,” Valencia said, narrowing her eyes.

“I’m not thinking about- No! I just want to make sure Beth feels included in our… in us… Our friendship. Our bond of womanhood,” Rebecca stammered.

Valencia looked flabbergasted, rapidly shaking her head then asking, “Well, when do you want to do it?”

“Do it? Ha, now who sounds like they are talking about sex?” Rebecca replied smugly.

Valencia placed her hands on her hips and gave Rebecca an impatient look. Rebecca inhaled deep, trying to calm herself into seriousness.

“Tonight. We should do it tonight. I mean… we should have her tonight. Over her over. Shit!” Rebecca said, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid.

“Tonight? OK. I guess I can see if she’s up for that,” Valencia said, pulling out her phone and texting.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go… to the bathroom,” Rebecca said, rushing off.

Rebecca wiped the sweat from her palms off on her dress then decided maybe a poop would make her feel better. Once she was done with her business she came back out to find Valencia seated at the kitchen island.

“So, what’d she say?” Rebecca asked, trying to seem casual.

“She said yes. Just please try not to embarrass me,” Valencia said with a grimace.

Rebecca frowned, feeling wounded.

“I would never embarrass you,” Rebecca said sadly.

Valencia raised an eyebrow and Rebecca sighed and admitted, “OK. Yeah. Maybe I would a little. But I won’t! Really. I just want to get to know your new super cool girlfriend!”

Valencia smiled.

“Thanks. She is super cool,” Valencia said, standing up.

“Where are you going, V?” Rebecca asked.

“Home. I suddenly have plans for tonight so I need to do some things,” Valencia replied.

“Oh! Well, I’m gonna… go to work. I guess,” Rebecca said, waving at Valencia as she exited out the front door.

Rebecca frowned and slumped as soon as she was gone. Why did she feel so rotten? And why didn’t pooping make her feel better? Pooping always made her feel better!

* * *

 

Once she arrived at work, Rebecca quickly summoned Paula into the conference room.

“What’s the matter, Cookie? You look upset,” Paula said, sitting down across from Rebecca.

“Upset? I’m not upset. Why would you think I was upset?” Rebecca said, defensively.

Paula gave her a surprised look then shrugged, “Well, OK. Listen, I’ve got a lot of studying to do so if this isn’t-“

“Valencia has a girlfriend,” Rebecca blurted out.

“A girlfriend?” Paula laughed then added, “No, she doesn’t!”

Rebecca insistently nodded.

“Yes. She does. An actual human girlfriend,” Rebecca replied, momentarily considering the notion of a robot girlfriend or maybe a sexy alien girlfriend.

Paula gave her a puzzled look then said, “OK. So what? Valencia’s got a girlfriend. I don’t see what the big deal about that is… besides the fact that she didn’t tell me.”

“I don’t think she’s told anyone. Aside from me… and Heather. And maybe some other people. I don’t know! But I’m having her and her new girlfriend over for some girl on girl bonding time and-“

“Woah! You’re going to bone Valencia and her girlfriend? Hey, high five!” Paula said, raising her hand.

“Put your hand down, Paula. It’s not like that,” Rebecca said, placing her hands firmly on the table.

Paula shrugged and put her hand down.

“All right. Well, then what is it like,” Paula said, seeming impatient.

Rebecca breathed in deep then exhaled, saying, “I… don’t know. I just feel like I need to do something. Maybe I should get them a gift. I could get Valencia a nice ring, for instance,” Rebecca said, making Paula cross her arms over her chest.

“You want do congratulate them on becoming a couple by giving Valencia a ring? Are you going to propose to Valencia?” Paula snickered.

“What? No! I’m going to give the ring to Beth to give to Valencia,” Rebecca said, frustrated that Paula was failing to see her angle.

“No. Don’t do that! Listen, honey, maybe you should just give them some space. You know better than anyone how fast relationships can fizzle out!” Paula said.

“Hey!” Rebecca scowled.

“Sorry. I’m not wrong but… sorry. I just don’t understand why this is such a big deal,” Paula said glumly.

Rebecca blinked, trying to decide how to respond. She wasn’t sure why it was such a big deal either. She only knew that when she thought about it she felt something strangely akin to jealousy. But that was ridiculous. Why would she be jealous about Valencia having a girlfriend?

“I’m not jealous,” Rebecca said, mostly to herself.

“Cookie… I didn’t say you were,” Paula replied.

“Huh? Right. Anyhow, umm… you can go. Study. Thank you,” Rebecca said with a smile.

Paula stood up and half smiled back at her but she still looked concerned as she exited the conference room. Rebecca pulled out her phone and texted Nathaniel, asking him to meet her in the supply closet.

* * *

 

“Definitely the last time we do that,” Nathaniel said, straightening his tie.

“Yeah,” Rebecca replied, feeling distracted and disappointed that supplycloset sex hadn’t rid of her that weird feeling in her gut.

“Are you OK?” Nathaniel asked, reaching over to a place an arm on her shoulder.

“Why does everyone keep asking that? I’m fine. I’m fine. Really, I’m fine,” Rebecca said.

“Was there something wrong with the sex?” Nathaniel asked, though the question didn’t seem sincere.

“No! You heard the janitor finish,” Rebecca said, gesturing at the door.

“Well, you seem bothered. You know if something is wrong that you can talk to me,” Nathaniel offered.

“Don’t worry about it. I already talked to Paula-“

“Aha! So there was something!” Nathaniel interjected.

“Shit,” Rebecca muttered under her breath, rubbing her forehead with a hand while she tried to think up an explanation.

“It’s OK. You don’t have to tell me. But you could if you wanted to,” Nathaniel smirked.

Rebecca sighed with relief and smiled.

“That’s nice. OK, so I’ve gotta go get ready. Bye!” Rebecca said, heading for the door to the supply closet.

“Wait,” Nathaniel said and Rebecca turned around.

“Yeah?”

“Get ready for what?” Nathaniel said, looking pleased with himself.

“I’m having Valencia and her new girlfriend over,” Rebecca said.

“Wait. Valencia likes girls? Since when?” Nathaniel probed.

“Don’t worry about it! It’s going to be fine!” Rebecca said, turning and leaving.

“What is? Her being a lesbian?” Nathaniel called out but Rebecca ignored him.

* * *

 

“What are you _wearing_?” Valencia said as Rebecca opened her front door.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Rebecca said, spinning around to show off her dress, that had a sparkly purple top and a purple tulle skirt.

“Yeah, if you’re going to prom,” Valencia scowled, sighing then saying, “Anyhow, this is Beth.”

Beth was a cute woman with very short blonde hair who was wearing a decent dress shirt and blue jeans, clearly leaving Rebecca the better dressed one between them… not that it mattered, she insisted to herself.

“It’s so great to meet you!” Rebecca almost shouted, practically tackling Beth to hug her.

Technically, she had seen Beth before at Home Base but they had never properly met.

“Oh!” Beth called out but was surprisingly receptive to the hug.

“OK, don’t make out with my girlfriend,” Valencia snapped, flashing Rebecca a looking behind Beth’s shoulder.

“What? I would never make out with someone’s girlfriend!” Rebecca laughed as she pulled away.

Valencia gave her a skeptical glare and Rebecca’s cheeks felt hot as she said, “That was only that one time! Well… two times because there was also this one time in college where-“

“Is that fondue? I _love_ fondue,” Beth said as Rebecca and Valencia both sighed in relief.

“Yeah, I got fondue. It’s probably still fine. You guys were a little late. Maybe a little congealed but who doesn’t love some congealed cheese!” Rebecca said, dashing over to the kitchen.

“I don’t know. You know how I feel about cheese,” Valencia said.

“You don’t like cheese? Are you lactose intolerant?” Beth asked.

Valencia grunted and said, “Yes. And no.”

“This smells amazing,” Beth said, opening the bag.

Valencia sniffed and sighed, saying, “That does smell good.”

“Well, let’s get it on! With the cheese. I mean… let’s do it,” Rebecca said, pumping her fist in the air.

Beth looked bewildered back at Valencia who just shrugged at her. Rebecca lowered her fist and calmly said, “Let’s have some fondue.”

* * *

 

“She’s _so_ nice,” Rebecca said, while Beth was away in the bathroom.

“Yeah. Rebecca… are you all right?” Valencia said, looking concerned.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be? Everyone keeps asking me if I’m all right but I’m fine. I’m copacetic. I’m on the beam. Don’t flip your wig,” Rebecca said.

“What?” Valencia said with disbelief.

“I’m fine, Valencia. Really,” Rebecca insisted but Valencia didn’t look like she believed her.

Luckily, Beth returned, bringing the conversation to a close as she retook her place on the other side of Valencia.

“So, what are we going to watch?” Beth asked as Rebecca scrolled through her Netflix queue.

“God, your Netflix is so depressing, Rebecca. Except for all the puppies and musicals,” Valencia said.

“There’s nothing wrong with staying up to date on important issues. These are troubling and confusing times,” Rebecca said.

“Woah, I didn’t think you were the sort to be into boxing,” Beth commented.

Rebecca groaned.

“No, that’s Hector’s. He’s my roommate Heather’s boyfriend. He lives here too or something. I share my Netflix with them. That’s what all these surfing docs on here for too,” Rebecca said.

“How about The African Queen?” Beth said.

“Oh, do you like The African Queen? That’s so cool!” Rebecca said, hitting play on the movie.

“Yeah, Humphrey Bogart and Katharine Hepburn together at last. It’s a classic. Have you seen it, V?” Beth asked, putting her arm over Valencia’s shoulders.

“Of course, not,” Valencia said with a sigh.

“I actually do a really great Katharine Hepburn impression,” Rebecca informed them in her best Katharine Hepburn voice.

“Oh, that is great. Geez, V, you didn’t tell me how cool Rebecca was!” Beth said, forcing Rebecca to grin from ear to ear as the movie played.

* * *

 

Two hours later the movie was over. Rebecca had gotten so absorbed in the movie that when she turned to say something to Valencia she was startled to see her leaning into a kiss from Beth. Rebecca stared, her mouth hung open, that sick, anxious feeling returning.

“I’m gonna-“ Rebecca started before hopping off the couch and rushing to the bathroom.

Rebecca stood in front of the mirror breathing hard as anxiety washed over her.

“What’s wrong with me? Why am I such a dumb bitch?” Rebecca snapped at herself then sighed, knowing she shouldn’t be so hard on herself.

Rebecca peed then tried to collect herself, knowing her guests would be wanting to leave. She couldn’t stop herself from wondering if Beth would be going home with Valencia then felt ill again.

“Am I a homophobe?” Rebecca asked herself, appalled.

No, she knew it wasn’t that. It was something else. She had felt this way before. Back when she first came to West Covina. It was how she felt when she found out that J-

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Rebecca, we’re going to go,” Valencia’s voice called out.

Rebecca wiped at her eyes, not having realized she was crying and hoping Valencia wouldn’t notice.

“Oh OK. Yeah, I’m super tired too. Meh,” Rebecca chuckled.

“Beth, will you wait outside? I want to talk to Rebecca for a moment,” Valencia said.

“No problem,” Beth said with a smiling then nodded at Rebecca saying, “It was nice to meet you.”

“It was nice to meet you too!” Rebecca echoed as Beth left.

Rebecca frowned as the front door shut, expecting a scolding from Valencia. Instead Valencia stepped forward, looking concerned again.

“You’ve been crying,” Valencia said, crossing her arms.

“No I haven’t. My eyes were just… leaking. They do that sometimes,” Rebecca said, wiping at her eyes again, realizing she was, in fact, still crying.

Valencia looked sad but she said, “I just wanted to thank you. For being great tonight. I thought it was going to be a disaster but… it was all right.”

Valencia cracked a smile and Rebecca nodded, unable to stop the stupid tears from falling.

“Goodnight,” Valencia said, though she wasn’t moving.

“Goodnight,” Rebecca said and suddenly Valencia’s lips were pressing into hers.

Rebecca yelped and jumped back. Within seconds Heather’s bedroom door slung open and Heather stuck her head out.

“Hey, Heath,” Rebecca said, her heart slamming in her chest.

“It’s Heather. Is someone getting murdered?” Heather asked.

“No, I just… saw a ghost. Right, Valencia?” Rebecca said, giving her an encouraging smile but Valencia looked shocked.

“OK, I’m going to go back to bed with my super hot boyfriend. Enjoy… whatever,” Heather said, gesturing at her friends before disappearing back into her room.

“Valencia…” Rebecca said, stepping towards her and reaching for her arm but Valencia pulled away, refusing to even look at Rebecca.

“I’m gonna go,” Valencia said, hurt in her voice, swiftly turning and marching towards the front door, the tapping of her heels on the floor feeling like daggers in Rebecca’s heart.

Rebecca wanted to say something but she didn’t know what. As Valencia left, Rebecca was struck by a peculiar thought: for once, she hadn’t ruined everything. But things might have gone and ruined themselves for her.

* * *

 

“Good afternoon, Rebecca,” Dr. Akopian said, seated across from her, looking pensive.

“Good afternoon. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice, Dr. Akopian,” Rebecca said, feeling very tired as she hadn’t slept well at all the night before.

“What’s on your mind?” Akopian asked.

“Something is wrong with me. I mean _a lot_ of things are wrong with me, I know but… something new. And I don’t _get it_ ,” Rebecca said.

“Tell me how you’re feeling,” Akopian gently pushed.

Rebecca pursed her lips as she scanned her feelings. She sighed, frowning and saying, “I feel… hurt. And jealous. And guilty.”

“Those are normal things to be feeling, given your affair with Nathaniel,” Akopian said.

“Nathaniel? No! I’m not having an affair with Nathaniel. That’s not a thing. We called it off… again… for the last time. Maybe. Look, that doesn’t matter. Get Nathaniel out of your mind. This isn’t about Nathaniel. Nathaniel is simple. This is… complicated,” Rebecca explained.

“Well, if it’s not Nathaniel, what is it?” Akopian asked.

“I don’t know. I thought maybe it was a Borderline thing,” Rebecca said.

“What are your symptoms?” Akopian asked.

“It’s like when I moved to West Covina and found out Josh had a girlfriend. Exactly like that. I was at a party with Greg and… I started crying and I didn’t get it at the time but… I get it now,” Rebecca said soberly, amazed at her own self-awareness.

“That’s not a Borderline thing. That’s a human thing. It’s jealousy,” Akopian observed.

“I know. But it just feels… so intense. And it doesn’t make sense. Why would I be jealous of Valencia and her new girlfriend, who, by the way, is super rad,” Rebecca said.

Rebecca expected a big reaction from Akopian but instead she just asked, “Do you have feelings for Valencia?”

Rebecca stared at her, unable to speak or even breath.

“Breathe, Rebecca. Then try to answer,” Akopian assured her.

Rebecca closed her eyes, forcing herself to breathe slow and deep.

“I don’t see how I could have feelings for her. I’m not gay… or bi. Is _this_ just a Borderline thing?” Rebecca asked.

“Rebecca, sexuality has nothing to do with mental health. Let’s for the moment, set aside labels and just focus on what you feel. Do you have feelings for Valencia? More than platonic feelings,” Akopian clarified.

Rebecca groaned.

“I’m so happy for her. This is so stupid! Why am I such a dumb, pathetic bitch?” Rebecca barked.

“Enough of that. Rebecca, do you have feelings for Valencia?” Akopian repeated.

“Maybe? But that’s so stupid,” Rebecca said, appalled at herself.

“I don’t think it’s stupid. It’s not so unusual for people who are so close to develop feelings for each other. That said, she has a girlfriend. You are already having one affair,” Akopian said.

“This is different! For one thing, Valencia was the one who kissed me! I’m not the terrible one this time!” Rebecca replied defensively.

“She kissed you?” Akopian replied, looking genuinely surprised.

“Yeah. Out of nowhere while her girlfriend was just right outside waiting. And I don’t know why. I’ve tried texting her but she hasn’t gotten back to me. I’ve been doing so good… aside for the thing with Nathaniel, which, to repeat, is definitely not an affair,” Rebecca said.

“You should give Valencia some space. She’s going through some important life changes,” Akopian said.

“Right. I should focus on myself… but what if she needs my help?” Rebecca asked, making an awkward toothy grin.

“Then she’ll come to you,” Akopian said flatly.

Rebecca’s grin faded and she nodded in defeat.

* * *

 

Days passed and Rebecca didn’t hear from Valencia. Depression set in but she tried her best to go about her life. People noticed something was wrong with her but she continued to put on a brave face, insisting that everything was fine.

On Friday, she popped into Darryl’s office, closing the door behind her.

“Darryl, can I talk to you?” Rebecca said, sitting across from him, realizing that she wasn’t really giving him an option.

“You’re the boss, boss,” Darryl said then added, “Man, that sure is weird how that worked out, isn’t it?”

“Yeah! Listen, I have a personal question…”

“Ooo! A personal question. I’m ready. Ask me anything!” Darryl said, clasping his hands together with enthusiasm.

“What’s it like… being bi?” Rebecca asked, crinkling her nose.

“It’s the best! I mean, also, I guess it’s just who I am. But it’s one of my favorite things about myself,” Darryl said proudly with a waggle of his finger.

Rebecca smiled and said, “That’s great. So like… what’s it _actually_ like?”

“Oh. I don’t know,” Darryl said, looking contemplative.

“Did you like have lots of crushes on boys growing up? Masturbate to lots and lots gay porn? Maybe try to make out with your guy friends only for them to get really pissed off at you and not want to hang out with you anymore?” Rebecca said, rapid-fire.

“Huh? No, nothing like all that! I think it was just something I always felt but I never noticed it until it suddenly mattered. Joshua liked me and I liked him back. Awww… Now I’ve made myself sad,” Darryl whined like a sad puppy.

“Oh, no,” Rebecca said, getting up to come around his desk, giving him a hug.

“Thank you. I’m fine. Are you fine?” Darryl asked her.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Rebecca said as she pulled away.

“Well, you’re crying,” Darryl said.

“No, I’m not,” Rebecca replied, wiping tears from her eyes then staring at her damp fingers with shock.

Darryl looked up at her sadly.

“Maybe you should talk to Paula,” Darryl suggested.

“No. I’m fine!” Rebecca insisted, leaving Darryl’s office quickly.

* * *

 

“Hey, borderlines!” Rebecca said, smiling at her therapy group who were all seated at Home Base, thanks to her generous offer of food.

“Hey, Rebecca. I was just telling Lana about the lizard people who are secretly running this country,” Bert said.

“I wasn’t really listening,” Lana deadpanned, causing Bert to frown.

“Hello, Rebecca Nora Bunch,” Rick said with a smile.

“You’re not letting that one go, are ya?” Rebecca said then, gulped and added, “Rick.”

Clarice didn’t say anything, just looking around at everyone nervously.

“What’s on your mind?” Bert asked her.

“So, I don’t mean to get personal but… are any of you bisexual?” Rebecca asked.

Everyone shook their heads, except for Lana who just stared at Rebecca with her stone cold glare and Rick who shrugged and said, “Sure.”

“Really? _You’re_ the bi one?” Rebecca asked with disbelief.

“Everyone knows that you and Rick are both bi,” Lana said coldly.

“Me? Why would you think I was I bi? I mean, do I seem bi?” Rebecca sarcastically before giving everyone a serious look.

“Yes,” Clarice said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

“But I’ve only ever been with men. I mean, I’ve _obsessed_ over men. I’ve done a lot of really not great things because of men,” Rebecca insisted.

“And I’ve obsessed over women. Doesn’t mean I’m not bi. If anything it’s why it took me so long to realize I was bi. It wasn’t until I let myself feel those feelings and see them for what they were that I really understood who I was,” Rick explained.

“Exactly! You should just be yourself!” Bert said.

Rebecca looked at him with disgust and shook her head.

“Be myself? No thanks,” Rebecca said.

“Maybe then you’d stop having an affair with that guy you work with who used to be your boss,” Lana said flatly.

Clarice nodded enthusiastically at Lana.

“Yeah. You should stop having an affair with _that_ guy,” Clarice agreed.

Rebecca groaned.

“What’s the problem, anyhow? Did you get a crush on a girl or something?” Lana asked.

“I’ve had lots of girl crushes. It’s not a big a deal! Lots of heterosexual women get crushes on women. And watch lesbian porn. And think about having sex with women at least once a day,” Rebecca said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t. I mean I think someone women are pretty but anything more than that has never really occurred to me,” Clarice said.

“I watch lesbian porn but only because mainstream heterosexual pornography is degrading to women,” Lana droned.

“Pornography sites like PornHub are really just massive money laundering schemes,” Bert said.

“Oh, come on, Bert,” Clarice said with a frown.

“No, actually, Clarice, Bert is probably right about that one. Kudos, Bert,” Rebecca said.

“Thank you,” Bert replied.

“So, what are you going to do?” Lana asked, though she didn’t sound remotely interested.

“About?” Rebecca asked with a smile.

“Your girl crush,” Lana replied.

“Oh. Nothing. She has a girlfriend. I mean… she kissed me but… she _totally_ has a girlfriend,” Rebecca said, laughing and waving dismissively.

* * *

 

Rebecca went home later that evening, finding Heather and Hector cooking together in the kitchen.

“Hey, guys. Whatcha doing?” Rebecca asked.

“Hector’s making homemade pizza,” Heather said.

“Oooo, can I have some?” Rebecca asked.

“No,” Heather said and Rebecca frowned.

“Why not?” Rebecca asked, sitting on a stool.

“Because it’s going to be terrible and I’m going to end up ordering delivery,” Heather said glumly.

“Heather thinks I’m going to burn down the house,” Hector said.

“Hey, well, don’t do that! That’s my job, right?” Rebecca said with a big grin.

Heather grimaced and said, “Yeah, I’m going to order delivery. Your baby is making me super hungry, Rebecca.”

“Hey, that’s not my baby! I’m like an aunt… who is also technically its mother,” Rebecca said defensively.

“Uh huh,” Heather nodded and walked off, phone in hand.

The timer went off and Hector pulled the pizza out of the oven, yelping as he put it down.

“It looks good! I think,” Hector said, then picked up a fork, tapping the crust.

“Oh. That sounds kinda hard, buddy,” Rebecca said.

Hector glanced back at her apologetically and said, “Yeah, but on the other hand it’s a really nice smelling frisbee, right?”

Rebecca leaned over a pulled off a piece of sausage and stuck it in her mouth, immediately spitting it out right against Hector’s chest.

“Ah!” Hector said, jumping back.

“Fuck!” Rebecca screamed and ran around to the sink, turning on the tap and sticking her mouth under it.

“Pizza is on the way. What’s wrong with Rebecca?” Heather said.

Rebecca turned off the water and dabbed at her face with a hand towel.

“Nothing. I’m fine. Just burnt my mouth on your boyfriend’s dried out sausage,” Rebecca explained, a little appalled at herself.

“That wasn’t smart,” Heather said.

“Yeah. I know,” Rebecca said, opening the freezer to grab an ice cube to stick on her tongue.

While Heather and Hector talked about the pizza, Rebecca walked towards the couch, sitting down and continuing to press the ice to her tongue. There was a knock at the door and Heather walked over saying, “Just stay there, Rebecca. I got it.”

Rebecca gave her a thumbs up and Heather rolled her eyes, opening the door.

“Oh, hey, V,” Heather said.

“V? Valencia?” Rebecca tried to say before tossing the ice aside to the floor and rushing around to see her.

“Hey. Rebecca, can we talk? Privately?” Valencia said, looking very serious.

“Yeah,” Rebecca said, her tongue and a bit of her lips still burning.

Rebecca followed Valencia outside and shut the door.

“What’s up?” Rebecca asked with a smile, trying to see relax, even though that anxious feeling was coming back.

“About the other night… I just wanted to say that I’m sorry,” Valencia said.

“Hey, it’s no big deal! I mean, you owed me one, right?” Rebecca chuckled.

“No. I don’t mean kissing you… I mean… kissing you and then leaving so quickly. And then… not texting you back for all these days. Things have just been all topsy-turvy and I needed to assess my feelings and… figure out why I even tried to kiss you,” Valencia said.

“I mean friends do that sort of thing all the time,” Rebecca said reassuringly.

“No, they don’t. I mean, I’ll grant you that I haven’t really had that many female friends but… I don’t think they do,” Valencia said and Rebecca’s smile faded.

“Well, I mean… then why did you try to kiss me?” Rebecca asked seriously.

“Why did you try to kiss me at Spider’s that one time?” Valencia countered.

Rebecca felt a little trapped and begged herself not to lash out or overreact even though she felt a little threatened.

“I-I… You see… That was a very weird time for me. I was… really in denial about Josh and, I mean, I haven’t had a lot of lady friends either. And I was imagining this, in retrospect, really disturbing song in my head and it was like I was jealous of you but I also kinda wanted to fuck you and you were being so pretty and I just… did it,” Rebecca said quickly then cringed.

“Wow. Umm. OK. Well, thank you for telling me all that,” Valencia said.

“Do you hate me? Please don’t hate me,” Rebecca plead.

“No, of course I don’t hate you. How could I hate you? Rebecca, you opened me up. You changed my life. If it weren’t for you I might never have realized I was attracted to women. God, I used to wish you had never come to West Covina. Now, I can’t bear to imagine that. I think about that and it makes me so sad,” Valencia said, stepping closer to Rebecca.

Rebecca gulped, feeling frozen.

“Well, I’m glad that I am still here,” Rebecca said, realizing that she was shaking a little.

“Me too. Anyhow, I just wanted to tell you… I broke up with Beth,” Valencia said.

“What? No! Why did you do that?” Rebecca said, her voice high.

“Because… I think I’m in love with you,” Valencia said.

“Wha- L-love? Me?” Rebecca stammered, her eyes watering.

Valencia smiled and Rebecca’s heart skipped a beat as she nodded, saying, “Uh huh.”

Valencia leaned in for a kiss and Rebecca closed her eyes, letting Valencia’s lips glide over hers until she grunted in pain.

“Oh. Did I do something wrong?” Valencia asked.

“No, no. I burnt my tongue on Hector’s hot, dried out sausage,” Rebecca said.

“What?” Valencia said in disbelief.

“It’s nothing. He’s stupid,” Rebecca said, leaning back into Valencia’s mouth, feeling anxiety beating at the back of her mind but wanting so badly to just let herself have this one blissful moment before everything came crashing down.

They parted, Rebecca’s cheeks feeling flushed as Valencia caressed one of them with her knuckles. Rebecca sighed, hating herself as she said,” I’m sorry. I can’t do this.”

Valencia looked stunned, saying, “What do you mean? Of course, you can.”

“No, no, no. You don’t understand. Valencia… I don’t know how to love someone without obsessing over them. You saw how I was with Josh and Greg and even Nathaniel. I’m getting better but… I can’t. I can’t do that to you. You’re one of my best friends and I love you!” Rebecca sobbed.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Valencia said, her eyes filling with tears as she took a couple of steps back.

“I’m sorry, Valencia. I know I’m trash. But you have to understand! The way I might treat you… I could never forgive myself. And I tried to kill myself and I’m so fucking scared of being in that place again and I don’t want to hurt you. I just see you breaking down after my diagnosis and I don’t want to hurt you. But look! I’ve done it anyway. I’ve just hurt you!” Rebecca said, tears pouring as her mouth quivered.

“I’m not afraid. For the record,” Valencia said.

“I am. I’m not ready. I broke up with Nathaniel because I wasn’t ready. Of course, Nathaniel also thought my obsessing was cute,” Rebecca said glumly.

“He _what_?” Valencia snapped.

“Yeah, he’s kind of amoral. The point is… just please. Maybe someday I’ll be ready. But for now I am so afraid. And… I don’t want to lose you,” Rebecca said.

Valencia lowered her head and wiped at her eyes.

“I don’t want to lose you either. I… might need some time. But we’ve survived worse than this, I suppose,” Valencia said sadly.

“Good. That’s good. Take some time,” Rebecca said, barely holding it together.

“OK. I’m… gonna go now. Goodbye, Rebecca,” Valencia said, clearly beginning to cry.

Rebecca collapsed to the ground, her back against the front door as she sobbed. She suddenly wished Paula was there.

“Hello, pizza delivery for Heather?” a voice said and Rebecca looked up at the smiling delivery man with disdain.

 


	2. I'm Definitely Bisexual.

_3 Months Later_

 

“He really did it,” Paula said, startling Rebecca.

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah. He did. Good for him,” Rebecca replied, searching for Valencia again, having lost sight of her.

“I mean, I thought you and Josh getting married so soon was quick but marrying Mona so fast… I can’t imagine the rush,” Paula continued.

“Yeah. So fast,” Rebecca echoed, only half listening.

“What’s up with you, Cookie? You’ve been distracted all day,” Paula said.

Rebecca turned and smiled at her best friend.

“I was just wondering where Valencia was,” Rebecca said.

“Well, you know how she is with this party stuff. Hope she at least thanked you for getting her this gig,” Paula said.

“Of course she did. Besides, I didn’t do it for her gratitude. It’s the sort of thing friends do for each other,” Rebecca explained.

Paula smiled at her. Rebecca had amazingly been able to keep her in the dark about many things. She didn’t know about her affair with Nathaniel or that she had put an end to it shortly after the stuff with Valencia happened.

Rebecca wanted to tell her but there never seemed to be a good time. She knew Paula would be angry about the affair but also glad it ended. The matter of Valencia was more complicated. Rebecca had made peace with her bisexuality. To have not have shared it with her best friend would hurt her feelings.

“I’m gonna go look for Valencia,” Rebecca said, standing up from their table, deciding she could delay that conversation a little longer.

“OK. Hey, cookie,” Paula said and Rebecca looked back at her.

“Yeah?” Rebecca asked.

“I’m proud of you. For coming to the wedding and the reception and being so calm,” Paula said.

“Oh. It’s not a big deal. I’m over Nathaniel. Like, way over,” Rebecca answered honestly.

The truth was Rebecca had been bored all day. Mona seemed like a nice girl. She didn’t think their marriage would work out but that was Nathaniel and Mona’s problem, not hers.

Rebecca found Valencia and Beth discussing something with a server.

“Hey,” Rebecca said.

Valencia smiled at her and said, “Hey!

“How’s it going? You ladies really kicked some ass,” Rebecca said, grinning at both Valencia and Beth.

“Yeah. Well, I have a good partner,” Valencia said, grinning at Beth.

As far as Rebecca knew, Valencia and Beth were purely business partners. But in truth, ever since they confessed their feelings for each other and Rebecca rejected Valencia, they hadn’t been as close as they used to be.

That was probably the worst thing. Rebecca had loved then lost in record time, even for her. She had thought back to that moment probably thousands of times, imagining if she had just let herself say that she would be with her. But she had been so afraid. Even now she was a little afraid.

Still. She was healing. Being single for all these months had been good for her. No Nathaniel. No Josh. No Valencia either.

“Well, you both do amazing work,” Rebecca said.

“You were the one that got us this gig,” Beth smiled.

“Well, what are friends for, right?” Rebecca chuckled.

Valencia made a face and looked away for a half-second before settling on a smile.

“That’s right. That is the sort of thing that friends do. No, really, Rebecca. Thank you,” Valencia said.

Rebecca bowed with a flourish of her hand, a flash of the time when she met Valencia and kissed her hand appearing her mind. Rebecca stood up straight and cleared her throat, saying, “So, hey. We should get together soon. We need to catch up.”

Valencia’s eyes got big and she said, “Yeah! We should do that.”

“Cool. Are you free, like, Wednesday night?” Rebecca asked.

“I can be,” Valencia said.

“Great. I’ll see you there. Then. At my house,” Rebecca clarified.

Beth made a knowing glance at them both then chuckled and said, “Are you going to show up in a prom dress?”

Rebecca laughed, “What? No. I would never do something like that. I mean, I did that one time but never again. We’re just gonna chill and have some girl-girl time,” Rebecca said then cringed at her wording.

Beth smirked and gently elbowed Valencia who just awkwardly smiled.

“OK. Wednesday! See you there!” Valencia said.

Rebecca saluted her then wandered back off to Paula. She supposed it was high time she told her everything. Just… not at this wedding reception.

* * *

 

Paula sat to Rebecca’s left in the conference room, silently waiting while Rebecca tried to muster up courage. Nathaniel was off on his honeymoon so Rebecca had passed his responsibilities to Darryl, rather than carry them herself. It turned out being the senior partner at a law firm was a lot of work. She really hadn’t thought that one through. She supposed she never did.

“So… um… Paula. I wanted to… get some things off my chest. Some things that I’ve been keeping from you,” Rebecca said as seriously as she could.

“Oh, God. What did you do?” Paula groaned, placing her fingers on her temple.

“Nothing! I didn’t do anything. At least… not recently. I’ve been doing really good! Like, _really_ good. Just been doing myself and being fine,” Rebecca proudly proclaimed.

“Well,heh, I don’t need to know about you doing yourself,” Paula smirked.

Rebecca awkwardly smiled then said, “So, anyhow, I was having an affair with Nathaniel but I broke it off.”

“You _what_? Rebecca!” Paula snapped.

“I know! I’m terrible! I mean… I was terrible but now I am _not_ terrible. I am formerly terrible. I’m reformed. This is my redemption arc. I was the villain at the beginning of the story but now I am the hero,” Rebecca explained.

“How long ago did you break it off?” Paula said, not even a hint of amusement in her voice.

Rebecca sighed.

“Three months ago. It only lasted for a couple of months. And then… something happened and I rethought a lot of things about my life and who I am,” Rebecca started.

“Oh, you’re finally going to get into musical theater?” Paula said, her eyes lighting up.

“Huh? Oh, no. That’s all just in my imagination,” Rebecca laughed and waved at her head as if it were obvious.

“OK. Well, then what is it… You want to be an astronaut? A surgeon. Actually, I could see you as a quirky librarian. You just need some glasses and a fuckton of cats,” Paula said.

“Hmm. Cats… I like that sound of that. Anyhow, no, none of that. It’s not even like really a big deal, I’m bisexual. There I said it. OK, so that was all, you can get back to work, you’re probably super busy!” Rebecca said, starting to stand up to leave the room.

“Wait. Did you say… bisexual?” Paula said, blinking.

Rebecca cringed, not looking forward to Paula’s reaction.

“Yeahhhhh,” Rebecca said.

Paula snickered and said, “Well, honey, I knew that! I mean everyone knows that. Maya talks about how great is to have another bisexual woman as a boss all the damn time.”

“Maya is bi?” Rebecca asked.

“Yeah, she told everyone when Darryl did his whole coming out thing. There was a whole Huey Lewis thing, it was weird,” Paula said.

“Huey Lewis? Yeah, I can see that. I mostly stick to musical theater or modern pop numbers, personally,” Rebecca said.

“Sure. Well, anyhow Cookie, I love you just the way you are,” Paula said, grabbing Rebecca’s hand.

Rebecca smiled, feeling herself tearing up.

“Thank you,” Rebecca said, coming around to give Paula a hug around the neck.

“I love you,” Paula said.

“I love you too, mama,” Rebecca echoed.

* * *

 

Valencia gave Rebecca a hug as soon as she opened the door. Rebecca released her maybe a little too quickly, out of the fear of holding her for too long. A lot of things had been like that lately. When you don’t know how to regulate your own actions and emotions it’s easier to just shut down and not let yourself feel anything at all.

Rebecca often fondly remembered Greg. She never thought a time would come when she would envy his ability to shut down his own emotions and put up a protective shield. She knew it wasn’t healthy. Dr. Akopian had annoyingly told her as much and blah, blah, it was OK to let herself fall in love and blah, blah being borderline didn’t mean she couldn’t have a relationship.

But as she looked up into Valencia’s brown eyes, she really hoped that Dr. Akopian was right. Please, let it be OK for her to fall in love, she plead the universe.

“So, is there anything in particular you wanted to do?” Valencia asked, walking over and setting her purse and laptop case down on the dining table.

“I just thought we could catch up. Since the last time we really like… I don’t know. Whatever was… Ummm,” Rebecca struggled to get out.

“When you broke my heart and rejected me?” Valencia said with a smile.

Rebecca cringed and said, “Sorry?”

Valencia sighed and sat down.

“You really hurt me. But… I understand,” Valencia said as Rebecca came to sit next to her.

“So, how have things been going for you… romance wise. I mean, not that it’s any of my business,” Rebecca said.

Valencia shrugged.

“I’ve went on some dates. I met some nice girls. And some not so nice girls. This one lady said I seemed too self-involved which is ridiculous. I’m the most humble person I know,” Valencia insisted.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with being a little self-involved,” Rebecca replied.

“You _would_ say that,” Valencia snarked.

Rebecca gasped and said, “Heyyy.”

“It’s true,” Valencia said flatly.

Rebecca shrugged and said, “That’s fair.”

“So, I did try to see if maybe Beth wanted to… But she didn’t. I guess I screwed that up,” Valencia lamented.

“Do you want me to talk to her? I could… I don’t know. Say something,” Rebecca said.

“God. Please don’t. It’s OK. I made my own choices. I know what it’s like to be cheated on or to be with someone who has fallen for someone else. I didn’t want to be that person. It was a risk. It didn’t payoff which was kind of a bummer but eh,” Valencia shrugged.

“Eh? Is that me? Am I an eh?” Rebecca asked.

Valencia looked at her sympathetically, reaching over to place a hand over one of hers.

“Of course not. You’re… well, you know. I told you before. Dammit, I’m going to start to cry. I hate it when people cry, especially when I’m the people crying,” Valencia said, looking up at the ceiling as if that would prevent her tears from falling.

“Valencia, I… I’m afraid,” Rebecca said.

“You’re afraid? I’m the one who should be afraid. I’m a gorgeous woman and it doesn’t matter because no one will love me,” Valencia said.

“Love isn’t everything. I’ve enjoyed being single, actually,” Rebecca said.

“Is that why you brought me here? So that you could rub how happy you are in my face? I’m not over you, Rebecca,” Valencia said, her eyes red and filled with tears.

“No. I’m not… saying what I wanted to say. I had a whole thing worked out. And a song. Do you want some tissues?” Rebecca said, jumping up from the table to grab a box of Kleenex, setting it in front of Valencia.

“Thank you,” Valencia said, dabbing at her eyes with the tissues.

“The truth is that I invited you over because… I wanted to say that I’m afraid of falling in love but I know that I can’t live my life without love. So if you’re still interested… I’m still interested,” Rebecca said, smiling at her.

“Really? Are you sure?” Valencia asked.

“I’m not completely healthy. I still have BPD. I always will. I can’t promise that I will never slip or struggle. I can’t promise that a year from now you won’t be dumping me because I’m crazy,” Rebecca said, Valencia wincing at that last word.

“I understand,” Valencia said, beginning to lean over the table.

“Oh, are we kissing now? OK,” Rebecca said, quickly placing her lips over Valencia’s.

Her mouth was warm and far more confident than it had been last time. Rebecca faintly realised that it had been months since she had last kissed anyone. It had been just as long since she’d had sex. That was really unfortunate.

Rebecca found herself leaning up onto the table, pulling herself up to get closer to Valencia as they kissed, slow and deep.

“Damn, I always hoped your sweet yoga skills would translate to other physicals skills and I’ve gotta say I’m not disappointed,” Rebecca said.

“Just wait until I get you to the bedroom,” Valencia said, pushing her lips back into Rebecca’s and placing a hand on her face.

“Bedroom? Now, you’re talkin’,” Rebecca giggled, brushing her nose against Valencia’s as the kiss resumed.

Then front door opened.

“Oh, hey, guys,” Heather said casually.

Rebecca opened an eye, her lips still locked with Valencia’s as they both slightly turned to look at Heather.

“Hey, girl,” Valencia said, muffled by Rebecca’s lips.

“You guys can like, carry on,” Heather said, beginning to walk into the house as Hector stepped in behind her.

Heather was now a little over five months pregnant and had what Rebecca thought was an adorable baby bump… at least until she remembered the fetus in question had half of her DNA. That was weird.

“Woah,” Hector said, freezing in place.

Valencia groaned and Rebecca laughed and pulled away as the vibration buzzed her lips, flailing her hands in front of her mouth.

“You buzzed my lips!” Rebecca giggled.

“Go away, Hector! You’re ruining the mood,” Valencia scowled.

“Uh… Sorry… I’ll…” Hector said, looking panicked, always seeming weirdly afraid of Valencia for some reason.

“Wait, I’ve got an idea,” Rebecca said, rushing over to grab her wallet from the kitchen island, pulling out a bunch of hundred dollar bills.

“Heather, here’s like… I don’t know. Eight-hundred dollars. Maybe a thousand. I don’t know. The two of you should go do something. Like over night. Maybe for a couple of nights, actually. Live it up or smoke some crack, whatever you kids do,” Rebecca said, slapping the bills into Heather’s open hand.

“OK, one, I’m barely any younger than you, and two, I’m pregnant!” Heather said.

“I know you’re pregnant. I was joking. I mean about the crack. Not about getting the hell out of here, because like, this is gonna be like… a whole thing and honestly you don’t want to be here for it. We’re gonna go like NC-17 straight to X-rated all over the place,” Rebecca said, grinning hopefully.

Heather glared at Rebecca, only ever so slightly frowning.

“Ohh, God. Just stop talking, please. You know, it’s funny, I always thought if like any of the three of us were gonna hookup it’d be me or Valencia or me and Rebecca,” Heather said.

Hector laughed then his face got serious as he said, “ _What_?”

Heather furrowed her brows at Hector and said, “Have you seen Rebecca when she’s in her cute lawyer outfits? She could put my court in recess, if you know what I mean.”

“Thanks, Heather!” Rebecca beamed, looking back at Valencia with excitement.

“No, that wasn’t the part I was shocked about. I mean, like, I don’t really get why everybody is so into Rebecca but… You like girls?” Hector said.

“Yeah. We’ve talked about this. And like watched porn together,” Heather said, narrowing her eyes.

“Right. That’s true. I guess I thought… maybe you were just trying to turn me on,” Hector grinned.

“Nope. Anyhow, thanks for the money, byeee, don’t burn down the house from all that hot sex or whatever,” Heather said, waving at her friends as she practically pushed Hector out the door.

“Wow, Valencia. I’ve gotta say, having women say how hot I am is… Like dudes always are like ‘ _Oh, you’re so hot, I wanna stick my face in your ass and give you a footjob_ ’,” Rebecca said mockingly then continued, “But a woman compliments me and it’s like game time in my underpants.”

Valencia laughed and stood up from the table, walking over to Rebecca. Rebecca leaned up into her open mouth, falling back against the wall and bumping her head.

“Ow!” Rebecca called out before quickly finding Valencia’s mouth again.

Rebecca placed her hands on Valencia’s sides, sliding them down to her dress pants, then curving her palms around her ass, giving it a squeeze.

Valencia laughed and Rebecca said, “Your tushy is still warm.”

“Yeah, shut up and kiss me,” Valencia demanded and Rebecca did just that.

Valencia’s fingers tugged at the rim of Rebecca’s jeans. Rebecca pulled her mouth back and said, “So, like, what sort of things are you into? Like kinky shit. I have toys. Like so many toys! Personally, I’m pretty flexible in terms of like, if you wanna be on top or I can be on top. I’m kind of a switch.”

“A what?” Valencia asked.

“A switch. Like some people are like dominants and need to be in control all the time or their dicks won’t get hard. And then like some people are submissives and just wanna get like fuckin’ flogged and choked. Switches are like in-between,” Rebecca explained with glee.

“Is this like some Fifty Shades of Grey shit?” Valencia asked.

“Uhhhh. Sort of, but like less gross and abusive,” Rebecca said.

Valencia just stared for a moment, looking like she was thinking.

“I-I don’t know. I’ve never done anything like that. I was just hoping you would eat me out like I’m a midnight bagel,” Valencia snickered.

“Oh, yeah, there’s gonna be a lot of that. But like… I’m just saying. I’ve got strap-ons and dildos and handcuffs and paddles and blindfolds and red licorice,” Rebecca said wistfully.

“Red licorice?” Valencia said.

“Yeahhhh, we’ll talk about that later, let’s get back to this part,” Rebecca said, bending her head to place her mouth on Valencia’s neck.

“Oh! Oh my God, Rebecca, don’t give me a hickie!” Valencia said, panicked.

Rebecca laughed and said, “Maybe we should just go to the bedroom.”

“OK,” Valencia smiled and Rebecca held her hand as she lead her there.

Rebecca lead her over to her dresser, popping out her primary sex toy drawer.

“Oh my God. It’s playing music,” Valencia said with astonishment.

“Yeah, I had this drawer made for… well, it doesn’t matter why I had it made-“

“It was for Josh,” Valencia interrupted flatly.

Rebecca gave her a toothy grin and said, “Mayyybe? Yeah. OK. It was a Josh thing. But that was stupid. Now it’s Rebecca’s sexyfuntimes drawer! I just got this strap-on a few months ago. Like I had my pegging strap-on but-“

“Pegging?” Valencia asked.

“Ah, yes. Pegging is a term to describe when a lady fucks a man in the ass with a strap-on. Or like, I mean anyone using a strap-on to fuck someone in the ass. No need to be all gendered and cisnormative about it,” Rebecca said.

Valencia’s mouth fell open as realization hit her face.

“You fucked Josh in the ass,” Valencia said, looking a little appalled.

“Yeah. That was fun. But I mean like… way less fun that it’ll be to use a strap-on with you,” Rebecca said playfully, touching Valencia’s arm.

“I just didn’t know Josh was into that sort of thing,” Valencia said.

“Did you ever ask him?” Rebecca said.

“I never cared. Actually, come to think about it… I never really cared much about the sex part of our relationship. I mean I guess I liked that he liked it and it did seem hold some power over him. But otherwise. Meh,” Valencia said.

“Wow, you really aren’t attracted to men,” Rebecca observed.

“I guess not. I mean, some of them are all right. Josh was hot but… It’s not the same thing. Like I look at you and all I can think about right now is getting my face in your feminist bikini area,” Valencia said.

“Ooo. You’re so aggressive, I love it,” Rebecca said, draping her arms over Valencia’s shoulders as they kissed again.

Valencia then scooted them both over to the bed. Rebecca hopped on top with a laugh. She then started unbuttoning her jeans while Valencia pulled her burgundy blouse over her head.

“That’s a really cute bra, Valencia,” Rebecca said.

“Thank you!” Valencia said, before popping the bra in question off then added, “Do you want some help?”

Rebecca’s legs were flailing as she tried to pull her jeans off.

“No, I’m an adult!” Rebecca insisted, finally pulling them off with a triumphant sigh, then sat up to pull off her tee-shirt.

“Ooo, I like your bra too!” Valencia said.

“Thanks! Oh, that’s so good,” Rebecca said with relief as she undid her bra.

Valencia was now just in her underwear and she clapped at the sight of Rebecca’s boobs.

“I’m so excited!” Valencia said.

“C’mon!” Rebecca said, gesturing Valencia over.

Valencia smirked then climbed onto the bed, crawling over to Rebecca on her hands and knees.

“You are so pretty, Valencia,” Rebecca said, reaching up to let her fingers drift through her dark, silky hair.

“Yeah. I mean…thank you!” Valencia said, then leaned down into a kiss.

Rebecca placed a hand on the back of Valencia’s head, overwhelmed by how nice her hair felt. And she smelt so good. And the way she kissed made her feel all melty below.

Valencia lowered herself down until her small boobs were pressed against her large ones.

“Your boobs are so soft, Rebecca,” Valencia said.

“Just sacks of yellow fat,” Rebecca said then kissed Valencia’s cheek.

“Well, they are cute anyhow. You’re cute. It feels so good to say that,” Valencia said, kissing Rebecca’s cheek.

Valencia slid a hand down to one of Rebecca’s thighs. Rebecca spread her legs as Valencia’s fingers drifted to Rebecca’s panties.

“Oh! Wow. You found my clit super fast,” Rebecca said, eyes wide, a smile on her face.

“Yeah. Turns out if you have one you sort of know where it is. Neat, huh?” Valencia said, rubbing Rebecca through her panties, waggling her eyebrows at Rebecca.

Rebecca laughed then moaned.

“Damn,” Rebecca said, leaning her head back.

Valencia laughed.

“You’re so cute,” Valencia said.

Rebecca’s cheeks flushed and she said, “Yeah, so you can like, remove my underwear, if you want.”

Valencia moved below Rebecca’s legs, grabbing her panties as Rebecca lifted her legs up, allowing Valencia to pull them off. Valencia slid back next to Rebecca and began kissing her as she slid a finger down her pubic mound, curving it into the warmth below.

Rebecca moaned as Valencia’s finger gently massaged her clit. Rebecca felt transfixed and at the mercy of the Goddess who was smiling down at her.

“Holy shit, Harvard. I finally found the secret to keeping you quiet,” Valencia winked.

“Hey!” Rebecca laughed, playfully slapping Valencia’s arm.

“Don’t worry. I know I give you hard time sometimes but I love listening to you talk. Even when it’s about your weird musical theater crap,” Valencia said.

“Listen, you keep playing with my clit like that and you can say whatever you want about me. Be mean, I don’t care!” Rebecca said.

“Does that turn you on? Is that like a kink or something,” Valencia said.

“It can be. I like it when they get a little bossy,” Rebecca said.

“Ooo. That could be fun,” Valencia said, biting her lip as she slid her finger down to Rebecca’s vagina, getting it wet before dragging it back up to her clit.

“Mmmhmm,” Rebecca hummed then sighed, Valencia’s finger feeling really good.

Valencia was smiling at her like she was the most interesting thing in the universe. Had anyone ever looked at Rebecca like that before? Had anyone ever looked at her like that who really knew and understood her? She wasn’t sure.

“Are you OK? You’re crying,” Valencia said.

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m just… really happy right now,” Rebecca said.

“Awww,” Valencia grinned, her finger really working wonders.

“Yeah, this couldn’t get any better,” Rebecca said.

“Oh really? Not even if I go down on you?” Valencia teased.

“Oh. Well, shit. I mean, go right the fuck ahead,” Rebecca said, gesturing down at her pussy.

Valencia squeed then scooted down, moving between Rebecca’s legs. Rebecca clenched her fists and bobbed with anticipation. In an instant, Valencia’s face was buried between her thighs, her tongue proving to be every bit as skilled as her finger had been.

“Wow. That is… really good. Like, seriously, V, I’m not just trying to boost your ego or anything. That is just some grade A… Ohhh. Shit,” Rebecca said, her head leaning back, facing the ceiling as she basked in ecstasy.

Rebecca looked back down at Valencia. She wagered that she’d had some pretty good looking people between her legs before but Valencia really took the prize. She didn’t even think it was going to take her very long to come.

“Just a heads up, I’m gonna come soon. And like… ahhh. When I come I can sometimes be a tad vocal and that puts some people off at first. But I just really like to… mmmm. I really to like to make sure they know that, yes, that was a real orgasm and not one of those fake ones I throw out just so he’ll hurry up and come already and leave,” Rebecca said.

Valencia thankfully didn’t stop to respond and it wasn’t long until Rebecca felt the tension building towards a peak.

“Yep. Here it comes. Real killer diller. Yep. Yep. OK, I’m coming,” Rebecca said then squealed, clenching Valencia’s head between her thighs as pleasure washed over her.

Rebecca cried out, hoping she wasn’t about to accidentally kill Valencia with her thighs that she couldn’t seem to pull apart. It was probably fine, she thought as wave after wave hit her.

“Woo. Hehe. That was nice,” Rebecca said, loopy from coming so hard as Valencia kissed her inner thighs, Rebecca having successfully managed not to murder her.

“You’re welcome. My turn?” Valencia grinned.

Rebecca nodded then said, “Though like, straight up, I’ve never eaten pussy so like… I’m just saying, lower your expectations a little? Like I’m really enthusiastic and I’ve sucked a lot of dicks. I know my way around a dick. But this might kinda suck so like officially you’ve been warned!”

Valencia rolled her eyes and said, “Just eat me out. You’ll figure it out.”

“Oooo! Bossy!” Rebecca squealed as Valencia plopped down, pulling off her panties and tossing them aside.

Valencia spread her legs, her eyes watching Rebecca intently as she spontaneously started acting like a bunny, hands held up like paws at her chest as she bounced her way up.

Valencia laughed and said, “What are you doing?”

“I’m a bunny! A naughty little bunny,” Rebecca giggled.

“That’s so weird. I don’t know why you’re doing that,” Valencia roared with laughter.

Rebecca arrived at her destination, lowering her face to Valencia’s hidden burrow.

“Even your vagina is beautiful. I mean my shit is functional and like, I’ve got a great vagina. I’ve had lots of glowing reviews. But like is it much to look at? Nah. But look at this. It’s a freaking work of art,” Rebecca said, gently petting Valencia’s pubic mound.

“Oh, shut up. Your vagina is really cute. Just like you!” Valencia said, crinkling her nose with enthusiasm.

“Aww, thank you!” Rebecca replied with pride.

“You’re welcome. Now, eat my pussy. Please!” Valencia said.

Rebecca’s fingers glided over Valencia’s pussy, spreading her open. She could do this. She had instructed a great many men in how to do it. If they could do it, she could definitely do it.

Rebecca delicately flicked her tongue, curving up to hit Valencia’s clit.

“Ooo!” Valencia jumped, making Rebecca laugh.

“Just testing the waters, sorry!” Rebecca insisted.

Rebecca knew she needed to be patient from her own personal experience. _Just relax, Becky_. _You got this_.

Rebecca took a deep breath then slowly began to lick. It felt a bit awkward but it was a new skill she needed to pick up, just like all those singing lessons she never got in college.

“Not bad. No, actually, that’s a good start. I’ll be honest, I kind of thought you would be terrible,” Valencia said.

“That’s fair,” Rebecca said.

“Don’t stop! Get back in there, Bunch,” Valencia urged.

“Aye aye, Cap’n!” Rebecca said with a salute then got back to licking.

While she licked Valencia’s pussy, Rebecca imagined herself singing a song, an innuendo laden, Lady Gaga inspired number. She couldn’t stop herself from snickering and humming the melody but Valencia didn’t seem to care.

Right as the song finished, Valencia went, “Oh God. I’m coming!” Her moan was exquisite, though far less dramatic than Rebecca’s own performance earlier.

“Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about!” Rebecca said, raising her hand for a high five.

Valencia laughed and gave her a half-hearted high five, while she heavily breathed.

“You did good,” Valencia said.

“Ha!” Rebecca said then leapt on top of Valencia who let out an, “Oof!”

Both laughing, they kissed. This felt so good and natural, Rebecca thought. She had never seen Valencia so happy and comfortable before. It was really sexy.

“I don’t know about you but I’m like… totally ready for some more,” Rebecca grinned down at Valencia.

“Oh, yeah. Actually… I was thinking about those toys,” Valencia said.

Rebecca bit her lip and hopped up, reopening the drawer and trying to resist the urge to dance to Scott Joplin.

“So, this is the new strap-on I got. Look, the dildo is colored like the bi pride flag!” Rebecca said proudly, waving it around.

“Wow, Rebecca. I’m so proud of you for really embracing your sexuality,” Valencia said.

“Thank you, m’lady. Now, so like, one of us puts this on and it has a vibrating thingy for your clit so like it feels good while you’re pounding the shit out of me. Or I’m pounding the shit out of you. Though I mean like, if you wanted to be the one doing the pounding, I’m just saying, I’d be super into that, and will you please?” Rebecca grinned.

“Absolutely. Just help me get it on,” Valencia said, sliding off the bed.

Rebecca gleefully worked to get it around Valencia’s pelvic region. She was only just barely able to tighten it so that it would fit on her. Rebecca turned on the vibrator and Valencia went, “Oh! That’s nice.”

“OK, let me get some lube,” Rebecca said.

“This thing seems big, Rebecca,” Valencia said, her hand wrapped around it.

“Really? I didn’t think so. If it’s too big for you, I can get something smaller. Oh, I can get you a lesbian pride dildo!” Rebecca said, bouncing with the open bottle of lube in her hand.

Valencia just laughed then beckoned Rebecca over. Rebecca used a generous amount of lube, thinking you could never really have enough.

“OK, race you to the bed!” Rebecca shouted leaping onto it then pumping her fist in victory as she scooted into position with her legs open.

“You won!” Valencia said, with a gesture at Rebecca.

“Yep. Damn, you look sexy. Rawr,” Rebecca said, miming like she was a tiger with a claw.

“You too,” Valencia winked as she climbed onto the bed.

Rebecca couldn’t stop grinning as Valencia positioned the head of the strap-on at her vagina.

“I’m trying to be careful,” Valencia said.

“No, it’s cool. I’m like mega fuckin’ horny and that lube is really good stuff,” Rebecca said.

Valencia shrugged and gently pushed inside. Rebecca made a happy, contented sigh when Valencia finally got all the way in. The vibration from the toy was so strong she could feel it, though it probably wasn’t enough to make her come.

“Is this good? Am I doing it right?” Valencia said, as she thrust.

“Yeah. Just make like… long, slow thrusts. Work those sexy yoga muscles. Oooo,” Rebecca said as Valencia adjusted her stroke.

Rebecca reached down to play with her clit while Valencia got really serious about fucking her.

“Yeah. Fuck me. Call me dirty names. Actually, you could like slap me if you wanted. Or maybe choke me a little,” Rebecca said.

Valencia began thrust pretty hard, though Rebecca could stand for a lot harder.

“You’re so nasty, Rebecca. You… bad girl,” Valencia said, looking scandalized by her own naughtiness.

“Yeah, I’m a bad girl. Really bad. No, actually, like, legitimately, I am kinda terrible sometimes,” Rebecca said with consideration.

“Eh,” Valencia said with a slightly agreeable shrug.

“That’s fair. Now, fuck me like you still hate me for trying to take your boyfriend!” Rebecca growled.

“Ooo. OK!” Valencia said, leaning down and biting her lip as she slammed the toy into Rebecca who moaned loud.

“Oh, yeah! Ruin me. Just obliterate me. Smash my butterfly,” Rebecca said.

“What?” Valencia replied.

“It’s-it’s nothing. Just… keep fucking me,” Rebecca said with an embarrassed flush.

“Actually, I think I might come soon. It feels really nice,” Valencia noted.

“Good. Come in me… wait… that doesn’t work. Well, anyhow, come _for_ me,” Rebecca said, thinking she was getting close too.

“OK. OK,” Valencia said gazing into Rebecca’s eyes.

“Come on, V. I wanna watch you come, “ Rebecca said in her best seductive voice.

Valencia just nodded, looking very focused.

“Can you… fuck, this is stupid. Ugh. Can you do the Katharine Hepburn voice?” Valencia asked.

“Oh. Umm… yeah,” Rebecca said, clearing her throat and saying, “Come for me Valencia. Come for Katharine Hepburn.”

Valencia’s face looked pained and then she whimpered as she very obviously came, her thrusts getting ragged. Rebecca felt herself on the edge and said, “Oop. Here I go!”

“Don’t stop the voice!” Valencia plead.

“Right. Uh… Here I come too,” Rebecca said, reverting to the Katharine Hepburn voice.

“Ah!” Valencia cried out and Rebecca came, deep and hard.

Valencia fell on top of her, still softly thrusting as her orgasms continued to make her shudder. Rebecca planted soft kisses all over her sweat-soaked head. Moments later they were both quiet and breathing, the most silent things had been all night.

“The… toy. It’s still buzzing and my clit is numb,” Valencia groaned.

“Let’s get it off you,” Rebecca said and Valencia rolled off her.

They removed the harness then Rebecca went to the bathroom to clean the toy off. When she came back, Valencia was lying back on the middle of her bed, smiling and naked.

“That’s so cool. There’s a really pretty naked lady in mah bed,” Rebecca said.

“If you get back up here and cuddle with me there will be two of them,” Valencia said.

Rebecca grinned and hopped back in the bed.

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Rebecca?” Valencia asked.

“Yeah, it’s cool. And anyway, I’m the boss so I can make them all do what I want,” Rebecca smirked, clasping her palms together.

“Wait… is that Josh? Josh doesn’t work for you,” Valencia snapped.

“Yeah, I just figured it would be easier to get him out of the way too,” Rebecca said.

“Ugh. Fine,” Valencia said.

Shortly Nathaniel, Darryl, Paula, Josh, Tim, Jim, Maya and Mrs. Hernandez all entered the conference room.

“Hey, Valencia,” Paula said.

“Hey, Paula,” Valencia smiled.

“Oh, Valencia is here,” Josh observed.

“Rebecca, are you about to come out? O-M-G, I’ve _literally_ been waiting for this for like two years,” Maya said, clenching her fists.

“Someone shut the nerd up,” Mrs. H snapped.

“Actually, Maya is correct. I am a bisexual woman though that’s not-“

“Yes! High five, girlfriend,” Maya said, running around the table with a raised hand.

“Oh. OK,” Rebecca said, giving Maya the high five before she ran back to her seat.

“Nice. That’s hot,” Jim said.

“Hey. I’m your boss and also that’s sexual harassment,” Rebecca warned Jim who quickly looked uncomfortable.

“Seriously, Jim. Not cool,” Nathaniel said.

“Not one to talk, Nathaniel,” Rebecca said and Nathaniel cringed, tugging at his collar.

“I just want to say that I am so proud of you,” Darryl said, getting up to come hug Rebecca.

“Thanks. But really, this meeting wasn’t about coming out,” Rebecca said.

“Is someone getting fired? I’m not getting fired I am?” Tim asked.

“No. Though I don’t know why we keep firing George when we could be firing you instead,” Rebecca observed.

“I have a family! And my mother has diabetes!” Tim plead.

“Oh. Right. Anyhow, I brought everyone here to-“

Just then Paula burst into laughter.

“Paula… are you OK?” Rebecca asked.

“Yes! I just… Oh, God I just realized what’s going on,” Paula laughed.

“Is it really that funny?” Rebecca asked.

“No. It’s just… the irony. Oh God,” Paula repeated, wiping at her eyes.

“Wait… are you guys?” Darryl said, pointing between Rebecca and Valencia.

“What’s going on?” Josh asked.

“What’s going on is that Valencia and I are… a couple,” Rebecca said proudly, placing a hand on Valencia’s shoulder. Valencia kissed Rebecca’s hand and Mrs. H groaned.

“This is stupid. I’m out of here,” Mrs. H said, standing up.

“O-M-G. Hashtag relationship goals. You guys are so cute. I can’t even! O-T-P!” Maya squeed, Mrs. H grunting with disgust as she exited the room.

“O-T-P? What’s that?” Valencia whispered.

“One true pairing. It’s like a fanfic thing,” Rebecca whispered back.

“Fanfic?” Valencia asked.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll show you later,” Rebecca said.

“You never told me you were into girls while we were together,” Nathaniel complained.

“Our love is not for your gaze, buddy,” Rebecca said sharply.

“I’m happy for you, Cookie. I’m sorry I laughed. I just… think it’s hilarious that you moved to West Covina for Josh and ended up dating his girlfriend. It’s too perfect,” Paula said.

“Thanks, mama,” Rebecca said.

“You OK, Josh?” Valencia asked Josh who was looking confused.

“Yeah. I think so. I guess it’s kinda weird but it’s cool. I turned my ex-girlfriends into lesbians. Woah, is that my super power?” Josh asked with a grin.

“I’m bisexual. I still like men,” Rebecca clarified.

“Right!” Josh grinned then said, “Congratulations!”

Josh came around shook Rebecca’s hand then tried to give Valencia a high five.

“Put your hand down, Josh,” Valencia said.

Josh put his hand down and nodded. Rebecca supposed it was nice he was being so supportive but she did kinda wonder what she had ever seen in him… aside from the fact that he was super hot.

“OK, well, I guess we’re done here. Valencia and I are going to lunch,” Rebecca said, taking her girlfriend’s hand as she stood up.

“Have a nice time,” Paula winked as everyone went back to work.

“That was weird. But also getting all that attention was nice. I should’ve put it on Instagram live,” Valencia said with regret as they walked across the office.

“Ooo. What if we just went around coming out to people we know and posting it on our Instagram stories!” Rebecca said.

“Now you’re talking,” Valencia said and they stepped onto the elevator.


End file.
